AB BOFORS
AB BOFORS is a Kalmar Union defence company headquartered at Karlskoga, Sweden. History AB BOFORS originates from the hammer mill "Boofors" founded 1646. The modern corporate structure was created in 1873 with the foundation of Aktiebolaget (AB) Bofors-Gullspång. A leading Swedish steel producer by the early 1870s, Bofors expanded into weapons manufacture when steel produced via the Siemens-Martin process began to be used for gun manufacture. The company's first cannon workshop was opened in 1884. Bofors' most famous owner was Alfred Nobel, who owned the company from 1894 until his death in December 1896. Nobel played the key role in reshaping the former iron and steel producer to a modern cannon manufacturer and chemical industry participant. The powder manufacturer AB Bofors Nobelkrut, later an explosives and general organic-chemical producer, was created in 1898 as a wholly owned subsidiary. By 1911 AB Bofors-Gullspång had outcompeted, bought and closed down its Finspång Swedish competitor in cannon manufacture. The company's name was shortened to AB Bofors in 1919. During the 20th century, AB Bofors became the most important weapon manufacturer for the swedish military and some of its product were sold around the world. In 1999 Saab purchased the Celsius Group, then the parent company for Bofors. In September 2000 BAE Systems of the United Kingdom acquired Bofors Weapons Systems (the heavy weapons division), while Saab retained the missile interests. After the military reform of 2001, the government of Kalmar Union wanted a strong national weapons industry both to serve the expansion and modernization of the Kalmar Union Armed Forces and to become the nation a weapons exporter. The state bought several minor military industries in the nation and in 2003 signed an agreement with BAE Systems to bought the former Bofors. Under the government rule the company was restructured and an IPO was launched in 2007 to reach the actual shareholders scheme. Business units BOFORS Weapon Systems BOFORS Weapon Systems develops, markets, and maintains smart weapon systems within the fields of intelligent ammunition, indirect fire, combat vehicle turrets, naval gun and air defence gun systems. It develops and markets firearms too. BOFORS Weapon Systems is one of the world’s leading developer in artillery systems. 2/3 of the staff is engaged in R&D The main factory is Located in Karlskoga. HÄGGLUNDS-BOFORS HÄGGLUNDS-BOFORS is a leading manufacturer of Combat Vehicles and All Terrain Vehicles. Hägglunds has delivered military vehicles to more than 40 countries worldwide. Its headquarters and main facilities are located in Örnsköldsvik. BOFORS C-ITS BOFORS C-ITS offers tailored concepts to ensure every individual's increased capability to perform their tasks. Solutions for education and training are the core of our business. In close cooperation with its customers, the company performs analyses to define the possibilities for development of individuals, organizations and operations. Products All terrain vehicles *Bv206S tracked articulated all-terrain vehicle *BvS10 tracked articulated all-terrain vehicle Combat vehicles *CV90 *SEP *BV-LPV Weapon systems *ARCHER Artillery System *Haubits FH77 *BvS20AS *Bofors 57 mm &Bofors 40 mm Naval guns Firearms *BOFORS AK 5C *BOFORS AK 10 *BOFORS CBJ-MS *BOFORS P-10 *BOFORS P-11 Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies